


Marked on my skin like a tattoo

by jessthesohodoll



Series: five times [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Ward has discovered the tattoos of some member of his team, and the time Skye has discovered his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked on my skin like a tattoo

 

 

Grant Ward wasn't the tattoos's type of person. He looked like a tough guy, one of those people who completely cover them in tattoos, but he really thought tattoos were a complete waste of time and money. Not that his skin was already marked anyway. It was full of scars of all shapes and sizes, some even dating back to the period in which he lived alone in the forest.

 

But he didn't know that he was the one within the team that still had not tattooed.

 

**I.**

 

The first was Coulson. Who would have thought that under his perennial suit he hided two tattoos?

 

It happened not so often that he and Ward trained together.

 

"Just a couple of punches" he said one day, when he showed up in T-shirt and shorts in front of his punching bag "Just to see if I'm still able to give them"

 

Ward had to admit that it was strange not to see him in a suit and tie. He seemed less stiffly, a little 'less serious. He seemed like a normal person.

 

"Yes sir," replied "I'm sure you are still able," he added, moving behind the bag.

 

However, when Coulson sank the shot, he saw something under the sleeve of his shirt.

 

"Sir, Do you have a tattoo?" Said Ward.

"Oh yes," said Coulson, rolling up the sleeve "A little habit of youth"

 

On his right shoulder, in fact, stood Captain America's Shield

 

"Very nice sir" said Ward, "A little 'predictable, but nice"

"What about you? You don't have one "

"No" said Ward, "I don't think it would fit me"

"I thought that too" Coulson said, "But at least now I look a bit 'less serious'

"And the one on the calf sir?" He asked, pointing to his right calf.

 

On that little piece of skin, however, stood the SHIELD's emblem.

 

"It's to remind me who I really am faithful too"

 

And to Ward, seemed a more than legitimate excuse.

 

**II.**

 

His second discovery was May.

 

They were training together, and he had to admit to being a woman incredibly close to her fifties, Melinda May was damn good in shorts.

 

But he also managed to see the small Chinese character that she had on her left ankle.

 

"I thought you weren't a tattoos's type" said Ward.

"I was young too" May said, taking a sip of water.

 

Ward had to brush up on his Chinese decidedly rusty to understand what it meant.

 

"It means" Good Luck "isn't it?"

"I see that you can't just speak Russian then" said May.

"Why have you written " good luck "?"

"You never know when you need a little luck”

 

And even this excuse seemed entirely plausible to Ward.

 

**III.**

 

The third time he was present when Tripp decided to get his first tattoo.

 

They had stopped drinking in a bar, and after a couple of beers Tripp had the brilliant idea to get two tattoos in one fell swoop.

 

"Are you sure?" Said Ward

"Yes, I'm a specialist. This is nothing for us "

 

In the end he opted for a complicated tribal that took his whole shoulder and fell on his right arm, and the name "Charlotte" on his left wrist.

 

"Who is Charlotte?" Said Ward

"My girlfriend" said Tripp smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know you had one," Ward said, "And why you are tattooing her name? Are not you afraid that if you ever break up, you will need to change the tattoo, or take it away? "

"Hey, don't ruin my party dude!" Tripp said, "I love her, and I want to always have her with me"

 

Ward also would have liked to tattooing Skye's name. He loved her, and he wanted to have her always with him.

 

Too bad that Skye didn't even speak to him, after all he had done with Hydra, and Ward didn't blame her.

 

But maybe, one day, a small S would be somewhere on his body, and then that it would be worth it to get a tattoo.

 

IV.

 

Surprisingly, even FitzSimmons had a tattoo.

 

He was sitting on a stool in the laboratory, while Jemma was cleaning a wound which he had obtained with the last mission.

 

Jemma stood on her tiptoe to get something from high shelf, when Ward caught sight of a small pair of angel wings on the bottom of her back.

 

"No, Simmons don't tell me you have a tattoo too" said Ward.

"In truth, I have two," said Jemma, blushing just a little and showing a rose she had tattooed on her right wrist.

 

"A rose? Very feminine, "said Skye from behind her back.

"Oh, actually I did it because Leo always say that i'm beautiful as a rose" Jemma said, smiling.

"So just me and Fitz are the only ones with a clean skin here?" Said Ward.

"I'm sorry friend, but I too have succumbed to the ink," said Fitz, sitting down next to him.

"You too! Then it's a conspiracy, "said Ward," And what are they? "

"For first thing, the coat of arms of my clan in Scotland," said Fitz, proudly showing what looked like a very complicated medieval coat of arms on his right forearm "And then, me and Jemma have combined tattoos" he added, showing a pair of identical wings in the middle of his back, just below the neck.

"And Jemma knows that you've added her initial in the middle of the wings "asked amused Ward.

"Thank you Ward! I really needed someone to unmask me "Fitz said in exasperation.

"Oh honey," Jemma said, kissing his cheek, "We had the same idea" and turning, she showed him that she had added a small L in the midst of her pair of wings.

 

This gave a small idea to Skye, but she was not sure that Grant could take it well.

 

**V.**

 

Ward was not surprised to find that Skye had so many tattoos scattered around her body. All were fine on her after all.

 

Since they got back together, he had learned to know them. He had lost hours to examine them, to kiss them, to ask for their meaning, every time they were in bed together.

 

But since his last count they were four, not five.

 

A black heart on her right wrist ("I have been so stupid to have tattooed Miles's initial, I had to cover it"), the peace symbol on her left ankle, a couple of stars on her right shoulder and the words "Not All Those who wander are lost "on her right biceps.

 

"This is new" he said surprised one evening when Skye took off her shirt to get under the covers.

"Do you like this?" Skye asked, biting her lip.

 

In the middle of her chest, just above the heart, stood a little heart with a "G" inside.

 

"I love it" Grant said, "Are not you afraid that if we break up, you will need to change it, or take it away?"

"You really think you can rid of me so easily, Robot?" Said Skye.

 

Obviously, he had no intention.

 

**+1**

It was late at night when Ward went back in his house that day. He had been out all day, saying he was expected at the Hub, but in reality he had other plans in mind.

 

Since he and Skye were married they went to live on their own in a small house near the base, just like Fitz and Simmons, Coulson and May, Tripp and his girlfriend Charlotte, even though they came back all within the Bus whenever a mission demanded it.

 

"Do you think this is the time to go back?" Skye asked, as soon as he set foot in the kitchen.

 

She was giving to him one of those looks that would make Melinda May proud of her.

 

"I'm sorry honey, they have retained me more than they should"

"Of all the nights when they could detain you, they have chosen tonight?" Said Skye.

 

It was their first wedding anniversary and the table was set for the occasion. Despite his training, Skye was the only one with he couldn't lie, so he decided it was better to tell the truth.

 

"Ok, I admit it. I have been out to get a suitable gift"said Grant.

"Oh, but you didn't have to take me anything" Skye said, "What did you take me?"

"Close your eyes," he said, and then he hang around her neck a small pendant with the Chinese character for the word "love"

"Oh, love it's beautiful! What does that mean? "Said Skye.

"It means 'love'" Grant said, "And don't worry, I asked May"

"Thanks," said Skye, putting herself on her tiptoe to kiss him passionately. But when she touched his chest, she felt as if there was plastic under his shirt.

 

"And this?" Said Skye.

"I might have succumbed to the ink, too," Grant said, taking off his shirt and sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen "it's the second part of my gift."

 

On his chest, in the exact spot where Skye had tattooed her's, he had a small heart tattooed in which he had added a small "S" and a small "L" inside.

 

"Tell me that L is not going to" Leo Fitz "," Skye said, amused.

"I love him, he is like a brother to me, but I would never tattooed his initial" Ward said with a laugh, "It's for Leah" he added, kissing her belly.

"And aren't you afraid that if we ever break up, you will need to change the tattoo, or take it away?" Said Skye amused

"You really think you can rid of me so easily?" asked amused Ward.

 

After that, Grant also added another heart, so that gets wedged with the previous one, to which he added the initials of the other two children he had with Skye: Nathan and the little Matilda. In addition, he also add the SHIELD's emblem on his right calf.

 

"Really son" Coulson said, "I would have given to you the level 9's badge even if you hadn't tattooed the SHIELD's emblem"

"It's to remind me who I really am faithful too" said Grant.

 

In the end, Grant Ward realized that his tattoos were just completing a skin otherwise marked by scars, and that was a real shame that they be the only ones to tell his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can not do anything if Dad!Grant Ward / future dad is the most tender part of the world for me. 
> 
> Every now and then I have the physical need to see him kissing Skye's belly.


End file.
